No One's Ever Really Ready, For Freddy
by Burning Blue Steel
Summary: The darkest corners of Elm Street are revisted by four teens who need the assistance of the Nightmare Stalker. Chap. 3 preview posted!
1. A Deadly Goal

Purple clouds rolled across the night sky, blanketing Springwood under a sheet of darkness, something not unheard of in that little town. They seemed to form a barrier over the quiet citizens of Springwood, covering their normal days and horrific nights from the rest of the world...  
  
On a late night when everyone should have been at home at least attempting to find a peaceful state of sleep after all of the parties, there were four lost souls who would attempt to find a different kind of solace this Halloween.  
  
Derek Summers flicked his cigarette away and gazed up at the dilapidated house that he and his small group of friends stood in front of, a crackle of thunder shaking them from their trance. He adjusted his spiked necklace nervously as he once again read the house address.  
  
1428 Elm St.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to do this," squealed a girl next to him.  
  
"Shut up Ashley, I need to think," snapped Derrick.  
  
"Fine," pouted Ashley, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder. "Wow, I wonder if he's actually in there."  
  
As if to answer her question, another thunderclap rolled across the sky.  
  
"Of course he's in there," whispered the other girl next to Ashely. "Oh, God, I can't wait."  
  
Derrick lit another cigarette and shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Damn Sarah, I still can't believe how obsessed you are with this guy."  
  
Sarah shuddered slightly in anticipation as she applied a fresh coat of crimson lipstick. She had to look good for Freddy.  
  
"Mmm, I know," she purred.  
  
The people of Springwood were very leery of her, especially those who knew of her "interest" in Freddy Krueger, and kept their distance from her. They feared that the Nightmare Stalker himself had some sort of sick control over her.  
  
"Hey, where the fuck is that anal-retentive, piece-of-shit pansy boy at!?" growled Derrick.  
  
He stalked around the front yard momentarily until he found their fourth companion cowering in the bushes, rustling branches and dry leaves giving away his position.  
  
"Why you little bitch," snarled Derrick. "Were you gonna run off??? Were you??? Huh???"  
  
Kenny slowly got out of the bushes, still shivering as he looked past his angry acquaintance towards the dark house as a shutter slapped haplessly against a window due to the harsh wind.  
  
"We can't g.. go in there," stuttered Derrick.  
  
"And why the hell not??" snapped Sarah.  
  
Kenny twitched as he continued.  
  
"Because... Freddy, Freddy took me to the boiler room last night," said Kenny, nearly sobbing. "That bastard just loves to torture me, damn him!"  
  
"Probably because it's so fuckin' easy," growled Derrick. "Now come on we're going in!"  
  
"N, No, he'll kill all of us!"  
  
Derrick rolled his eyes before slugging Kenny square in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. The girls giggled at the site.  
  
"I don't think Freddy will feel like killing anyone after he gets what one of us has to offer him," snickered Derrick, pointing towards Sarah. "And after she does her thing he should be more than willing to do us the favor of taking out all of those pricks at school and work who give us shit."  
  
Rubbing his swollen jaw, Kenny looked over at Sarah. She was indeed an attractive and erotic site to behold. She had her silky dark hair all done up complete with black lipstick and eye shadow. Her peaches-and-cream toned skin was perfectly complemented by her black catsuit costume that paid homage to her curvaceous, perfectly shaped body. She was indeed delectable.  
  
Kenny slowly got up, now seething with rage but it was not directed towards Derrick.  
  
"Yeah, yeah those fucks are gonna pay when we get Freddy after them," he stated. "No one's gonna fuck with us ever again... they're gonna PAY!"  
  
"Okay calm down," said Derrick. "Let's go do this."  
  
Sarah sighed lovingly, the thought of meeting the source of her fixation already sending chills up and down her spine.  
  
The four teens steadily approached their destination, more lightening illuminating their surroundings with a pale eerie glow. None of them though could shake the feeling that the house was somehow beckoning them, opening up to swallow them all into the darkest corner of Elm Street.  
  
Ashley suddenly shivered, hoping her ears were playing tricks on her.  
  
"Hey guys... I heard someone... laughing at us." 


	2. This House Is Haunted

Gathered in the dilapidated living room of 1428 Elm Street, sleep came slowly but surely for the group of lost souls in their attempt to contact the local "resident" of the house.  
  
Before they knew it, the teens were in a realm of endless possibilities. Everything seemed so surreal in the dream world, but then again that was the very least they could expect if Freddy was anywhere nearby.  
  
Kenny shivered as beads of cold sweat ran down his forehead. He knew even after Freddy had his fun with Sarah that he would be the next unfortunate victim, only he would be probably be gutted and roasted alive in one of the boilers. Even if that did not happen, this dream was going to be horrible; he could tell already. Everything in the room looked the same but at the same time was so... wrong.  
  
"I can't wait," squealed Sarah as she and her companions accustomed themselves to their shared nightmare.  
  
Lightning flashed and thunder roared outside, illuminating the now dark and silent house with an unearthly cacophony, the pale light causing the already unnerving shadows to take on lives of their own.  
  
"The boogeyman is real, isn't he," whispered Ashley.  
  
"What the fuck's wrong with YOU now," snapped Derrick. "You were anxious to come here before!"  
  
"That was before we started dreaming this you asshole," sneered Ashley.  
  
Before Derrick could respond to the shrill noise and content of Ashley's voice, another sound caught his attention.  
  
"Listen."  
  
Everyone followed Derrick's gaze to the cellar door. Along with the eerie orange light that shown from the crack underneath the metal door, slow, foreboding footsteps were steadily making their way up the creaking stairs. The group held its collective breath until it was used for a scream at the sight of an unexpected visitor, who's silhouette was made all the more frightening by the lightning. Her mangled face transformed into a horrific smile as she began to giggle.  
  
"One, two, Freddy's comin' for YOU," cackled the apparently insane girl, almost giddily, who in turn scampered away into the nearby hallway.  
  
The teens were so shocked that they almost did not even notice the handle to the cellar door slowly turning. It finally creaked open to reveal Kenny's worst nightmare, Derrick's goal, Ashely's curious interest, and Sarah's obsession.  
  
"In case you're still wondering," cackled Freddy Krueger, who sported his usual sadistic smile. "The boogeyman is real and yes, this house is haunted."  
  
Shock and fear pervaded most of the group, even though Sarah unconsciously licked her lips. Freddy let the cellar door slam shut and began to slowly circle the teens, clicking his blades as he went.  
  
"This is my house," he growled, almost whispering. "No one has dared to come here for a long time-"  
  
"Oh God, please don't kill us!!" shrieked Kenny. "We didn't mean no disrespect!"  
  
Freddy shook his head in a disgusted manner.  
  
"Of course not piggy, of course not," he snickered before backhanding Kenny with his gloved hand.  
  
"You again."  
  
Kenny slumped to the floor, not daring to move.  
  
"Yeah, show him Freddy!" squealed Sarah.  
  
Before the yearning young girl knew it, she was caught in a firm embrace from the Dream Stalker, shivering as a blade slowly traced its way down her smooth cheek.  
  
"And who might you be, princess?" he hissed, his hot breath almost scalding her face.  
  
"I'm Sarah," she purred, tracing a finger along his burned jaw line as she arched up against him. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."  
  
Freddy snickered at the brashness of the girl, the glow from the lightning reflecting off of them. She could in fact prove to be the kind of entertainment he was looking for.  
  
"You're a twisted little whore aren't you," he said with a low laugh.  
  
Sarah smiled slyly as she reached up and slipped the dusty black fedora off of Freddy's blistered head and placed it on her own.  
  
"Now it's playtime, bitch," whispered Freddy.  
  
Sarah shivered and bit her lip at his words, feeling the cold steel blades against her now heaving chest.  
  
"Hey wait, she's my gift to you!" stated Derrick. "I let you have your fun with her then you have to help me do something."  
  
Before they could even blink, the group, minus Sarah, found themselves in an all too familiar place.  
  
"The bo, boiler room," stammered a terrified Kenny.  
  
"Now play nice while daddy's away," cooed Krueger from above.  
  
Freddy's wicked voice echoed off of the boilers and steel walls of the fiery red hell as Ashley was the first to realize what the madman meant by "play nice". She only hoped the horrifying, seemingly undead people that now surrounded them would do just that.  
  
"The more the merrier," echoed Freddy's maniacal laughter. 


	3. Preview of Chapter 3 Nightmare World

Derrick looked on as pure horror began to creep into the very marrow of his shuddering bones.

He stood in the main hallway of Springwood High but something was... off. Classmates and enemies alike now surrounded him but there was something terribly wrong with them.

They were dead. It was almost like a dream come true in a way.

Slowly backing into one of the rows of lockers, Derrick was frozen in fear as they shambled towards him.

"Pretty ain't they?"

Derrick screamed and whirled to the right to face the new intruder.

"Where the fuck am I Freddy!!??"

The wraith smiled with wicked idiom, still clutching a silent and awe-struck Sarah at his side, her face nuzzled in his shoulder and her hands wondering elsewhere. Krueger's malevolent grin widened.

"It's time for your test."

Derrick's face twisted.

"Huh!!!???"

"You know how many twisted little brats and bitches ask for my help?" growled Freddy, tracing his blades along Sarah's back, making her shiver and purr. "And if you and your little friends wanna keep your guts in your own body, you're gonna have to prove yourself you little pussy."

Freddy drew in a deep breath, letting out a chorus of maniacal laughter that echoed down the endless corridor and against the other apparitions that surrounded them all. He then gripped Sarah's shoulders, forcing her roughly down to her knees. She looked up at him with wide hungry eyes.

Turning back to Derrick with a look of disgusting pleasure, Freddy gripped him by the throat with his gloved hand and slammed him harshly into a locker.

"Now face your fears bitch boy, and be sure to scream!"

The Dream Stalker turned back to Sarah as they both vanished, leaving Derrick to the mercy of Freddy's horrific imagination.


End file.
